lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Island 902
The desert land mass known as Island 902 is a large multiplayer map set a post-apocalyptic section of coast-land on one of E.D.N III's many continents. On the map there are many daunting reminders of civilization: derelict light-houses, deserted motorways and blasted buildings. There are four main fighting sections in the map, two of which are the map's trademark features: A Warship marking the southern limit of the map; The main land base and dock; The underwater ridges and sandbed; And a desolate grounded submarine. All except the Warship and Submarine are explorable via VS. The tight corridors of both structures prevent Vital Suits from entering. Both areas are ideal for close-quarter combat. Landmarks U-boat A Submarine can be found at the center of the map, beached on one of the island's many underwater rock cliffs. Most of the hull is underwater owing to a rupture in the sub's outer hull and the failure of the closure of one of its torpedo launch tubes. Both entrances also make convenient exit points if you run into too tough opposition to suppress. The sub has a fairly basic interior build with two decks to explore, a stairwell connecting the two, and the standard entrance in the sail. The enclosed spaces within the submersable make it perfect for close-quarter weapons; in particular, the VS Shotgun becomes a player's best-friend and the opposition's worst enemy. Battle-Cruiser The Warship is set at the farthest east corner of the island. There is not much to explore: the stern of the ship has been severed by means unknown and is now underwater (two Vital Suits can be found there) and the captain's bridge is also explorable. Once explored, a simple blue print emerges and then the player can take advantage of the blind spots to pulverize their opposition with sniper-fire or homing rockets. However.. With High-tech VS's on the ships bow (often equipped with ballistic rockets and missiles), your opponent would only have to fire one well aimed missile into the ship's bridge to finish whoever is inside. Mainland The mainland is the final significant fighting area on Island 902. Littered with both high-tech VS's, weapons and Turrets, it makes perfect terrain for a battle scene. At distant corners of the map are lighthouses -perfect high ground for sniper support, whilst at ground level motorways connect the separate islands can be destroyed whilst enemy VS's are moving on them. The underwater ridges make a perfect hiding place for those who like stealth; Snipers who want to traverse the map without being seen will use the underwater sandbed to their advantage, however since tides change, players have to keep an eye out on when to move position Gameplay It is set around one main island but has lots of little land masses. Connected by sewers, underwater pathways, and old motorways. The motorways are unstable. They can be quite annoying if one happens to collapse from under your feet but can be extremely useful if your opponent is in an old VS (slow). Simply shoot 2 rockets at the motorway and watch it (and your nemesis) sink. The best Vital suits are found on the bow of the Battle Cruiser. Lost Planet2 re-make This map is being re-made for Lost Planet's sequel. In this map, two Ospreys can be found on the ships hull. The map name is "Back To The Island." Category:Lost Planet Maps Category:Lost Planet 2 Maps